This invention relates to a small switch and more particularly to a small switch for use with printed circuit boards.
In recent years, a number of small switches generally called a dip switch are used on printed circuit boards in automatic vending machines and computers. Normally, these small switches cannot be operated from outside the device since the printed circuit boards on which the switches are mounted are contained within the casing. Thus, when for example the price of the goods stocked in the vending machine is altered and the mechanism for issuing the change must be adjusted, the outer casing must be removed to operate the switch. Furthermore, since the conventional switches are required to be operated one by one, an operator must waste time in operating a large number of switches. It is a recent trend that the demand for such semi-stationary switches is steadily increasing.
Depending on the electric circuitry on which the switches are used, there may be a case where a plurality of switches must be operated simultaneously. However, it is very difficult for the conventional dip switches to meet that purpose since they are so designed as to be operated individually.
When a number of switches are arranged in series, it is important that all the switches be set on a straight line as if they form a single switch for multiple circuits.